kanariakafanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akatsuki Kittens: Chapter 4: Mew Mew, Nya Nya, Kitty!
Back to Menu Chapter 4: Mew, Mew, Nya, Nya, Kitty! And now Orochi-neko was here. “What? You said you wanted that body, right?” “B-but all my jutsu…” “You can go peek on Sasuke in the shower without suspicion now though.” “GOOD POINT!!!” He smirked as he dashed out the door. When he left, Kanari laid down to watch TV. By the time the movie was over, all the cats were perched on her back. Most of them were asleep, but Deida-neko and Kanari were still awake. “Hey Kanari-chan,” Deida-neko mewed, “what do you think the morning will be like, un?” “Who knows? I doubt you guys will fight for the shower though, Konan won’t cook breakfast, and I will probably have to do a lot more stuff.” “I guess, un, does that mean you have to take care of us, un?” “That won’t be so bad...” She said. And they drifted off to sleep. ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ Kanari blinked, it was morning. Something was really loud… Shouting? Who knows…? How troubleso- “RAWR!!!”Hida-neko snarled, “I needa shower!!! Outta my way Deidara!!!” “Heh, I got here first, un!!” Deida-neko smirked “Why you…”Hida-neko hissed, “Don’t make me sacrifice you to Jashin-sama…” “After I shower, un!!” Kanari stretched and headed to the source of loud noise. When she arrived on the scene, she sighed, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” It was the same scenario as the day before other than the fact it was a group of cats fighting and not a group of men. Well, not exactly. They were using the faucet as a shower since they could actually turn that on without jumping five feet up. Kona-neko was nowhere to be seen, so Kanari headed to the kitchen. It turns out, Kona-neko trying to cook, to no avail. “Here, let me try,” Kanari walked over and lifted up the saucer, “You just tell me what to do.” And for the first time, Kanari cooked breakfast for everybody, usually it was just a batch of cookies for Tobi, or fish sticks for Kisame, but enough pancakes for everybody was quite a feat for her. “Maybe we cooked too many, since you guys are all cats…?” “Don’t worry about it; I’m sure Tobi can stuff down all of our leftovers.” “Okay then,” Kanari took off the apron and ran to the bathroom again. The boys were having a fight, a literal “cat fight”, and the water was overflowing the sink. Kanari used a water jutsu to transfer the water in the sink (and on the floor) into the bathtub, then she scooped up all of the cats and placed them into the tub, Kanari added bubbles and a rubber ducky, then she closed the door. “Have fun!” Kanari smiled deviously as she locked the door behind her. “WHAT?!?!?!” “HEY!!!” “Tobi is a good boy!” “Shut up, Tobi.” “LET US OUT, XIKESO!!!” “KANARI-CHAN, THAT’S EVIL, UN!!” Upon hearing that, she unlocked the door, went into the bathroom again, and turned on the shower water to the coldest and left again. “KANARI-CHAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!!!!” ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ The only two cats who escaped her evil shower plan were Pein and Konan, who were in the kitchen eating pancakes in peace. “Did you really just turn the cold water on all of them?” Kona-neko asked “Yeah pretty much,” Kanari answered, “They were all squabbling like kids so I just trapped them in the tub.” “Even Deidara?” “Even Deidara.” “That’s cold.” Pei-neko mewed “I hope they don’t catch a cold.” Kanari said “If they don’t come out soon, their food will get cold.” Kona-neko meowed “Why are we talking about cold?” Pei-neko asked “WE’RE THE ONES WHO ARE COLD!!!” The cats in the tub shouted ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ “Xikeso, maybe if I sacrifice you guys to Jashin-sama he will free me from this place.” Hida-neko mumbled “Do that and I will blow you to bits, un.” Deida-neko snarled “'I’m hungry.'” Ze-neko complained “Don’t even get started on that,” He said to himself, “Or I will seriously eat you.” “'You want to bet?'” He answered Kaku-neko intervened, “No betting, that’s a waste of money.” “You guys are giving me a headache.” Saso-neko hissed Everyone froze. “Like a real headache, danna, or a metaphoric one, un?” Saso-neko grumbled, “This is why I don’t like real bodies, you get real headaches.” As if on cue, everyone caught the ever contagious headache. ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ Kona-neko groaned, “''Another ''headache, this is getting annoying.” “Same here,” Pein was in pain, “headaches make my head ache, which makes my head ache again.” In a minute or so, the table tipped over. “Ow!” Konan and Pein were back to normal. Kanari giggled at how cute they looked together covered in pancakes and syrup, then her eyes widened. “Xikeso!” She shouted as she ran towards the bathroom. Too late. The bathroom literally blew up with an enthusiastic “KATSU!!!” from our explosive friend as he charged out. “Finally!” Deidara shouted with glee, “MY JUTSU IS BACK!!!” Kanari looked at the bathtub and burst out laughing, the Akatsuki boys were all smashed into one tub with the cold water still running over their unamused faces. Their hair was soaked, (much to Itachi’s dismay) and they were all cramped together. It was quite a sight. “Kanari-chan,” Sasori glared, “Get us out, now.” Kanari couldn’t stop laughing long enough to do so, it was just too funny. Instead she just walked out the door, still laughing, and went to her room to grab a camera. ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ Once everyone was out of the tub, and dried off, they ate a very late breakfast. “I’m starting to wonder if the Akatsuki is really as scary as they all say,” Kanari giggled, “If the Konaha shinobi saw you guys as kittens, there is no way you guys could still be S-rank criminals.” “Also, If they knew the type of things that actually go on in this hideout, I wonder what they would think; Truth or Dare, Monopoly: Shinobi Edition, Tag, You’re Dead, Hide and Explode. That would be very amusing.” “Not so much for our reputation though.” Pein said, practical as ever The day passed by relatively uneventful, until the evening. “Tobi! Get off me, un!!” Deidara shouted “B-but senpai!!!! Tobi wants to play a game!!” “What kind of game?” Kanari asked Deidara felt like this happened before. “Truth or Dare!” Tobi grinned “NO WAY, UN!!!!” Next